1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a routing method and apparatus for providing a different path by service, and more particularly, to a routing method and apparatus for determining a packet's next hop separately by service by identifying a service for a corresponding packet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many communications services have been changed into Internet-Protocol (IP)-based services. An IP communication network is configured based on routers, which determine a next hop by the use of routing protocol switching with regard to a specific destination IP address.
In the related art IP communication networks, packets with an identical destination IP address are transferred via the same path due to the configuration of the network and the forwarding function of routers, except for a special occasion such as the application of a load balancing function. Accordingly, premium IP traffic and best-effort IP traffic are transferred via the same path, causing degradation in quality due to interference or the like. To prevent this degradation, a premium IP service network is being separately configured and managed within the current network. Also, a network is being operated in such a manner that a specific terminal is used and a separate IP is assigned for a specific service, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), Video on Demand (VOD) or Internet Protocol Television (IPTV).
Therefore, in IP services, a single terminal, as a multifunctional terminal providing both premium services and best-effort services, needs to have a function that provides Quality of Service (QoS) by service session or IP flow. Also, if necessary, a router needs to be able to determine a different path by service, that is, a different next hop by service even if the destination IP address is the same.
However, current technologies provide premium IP services only when a separate premium network is built and a separate terminal and a separate IP address are assigned.